Changeling
by ChibiLover123
Summary: My first ever X-Men fanfic, inspired by the new Wolverine: Origin Story movie. I'm not sure exactly how I want to do this, but I'll take suggestions! SLIGHT LoganOC. I hope you like it! Chapter 9 and 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

"THERE SHE IS!"

"KILL THE FREAK!"

A shadow ran through the alleys, the dampness settling in her waist-length dark hair as she slid through the shadows.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?"

"SPLIT UP!"

Hiding under a dumpster was an alleycat, dark fur shimmering silver in the faint light and moonlight-pale eyes wide.

Heart hammering against her little chest, she stayed still as footsteps and angry voices wafted around her.

Closing her eyes to gather strength, tension snapped through her as the dumpster was kicked away.

"HERE SHE IS!"

In a flash, the cat transformed into a panther, roaring and knocking over the person holding a pipe over her.

Snarling, she became a cheetah, fur and eyes still the same as she ran away as fast as her legs would allow.

Stones and sharp weapons flew after her, but she was running sixty miles an hour and weaving through alleys, so some only grazed her.

Tiring out, she shifted into a warm-furred husky and slunk into an empty box.

Panting for breath and lowering her head as her sides ached, she curled in on herself.

Ran began to drum on the cardboard, and she whimpered sadly, looking out at the drops with watery eyes.

Hiding her snout under an arm, she settled into fitful slumber as a thundering sky hid her crying…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young, dark-furred husky walked slowly through the dank alleys, sunlight leaking through the mouths and making her fur shimmer.

Moonlight eyes were pained, and she limped painfully on her rear right leg.

They'd been looking for her since a week before, but she'd kept fairly hidden, though the long walks had caused her paws to go raw or bleed.

Having lost them a few days ago, she was too frightened to forage for food or clean water, in case they found her.

One of her ears perked, catching sound, and she raised her head to see the source.

Tension crackled through her at the sight of her pursuers blocking the mouth of the alley, lead pipes and stones and bats in their hands as they stepped towards her.

Her lips pulled back, revealing sharp fangs as a warning growl rumbled in her chest.

If they didn't come closer, didn't threaten her, didn't attack, she wouldn't have to hurt them…

She'd been in animal form too long, hadn't reverted to human in so long, that rational thought could be drowned by survival instincts…

A bat swung for her shoulder, but she managed to leap back on three good legs and score the wood with her teeth.

Her rational side was sinking beneath the self-defense of her animal side, intent on survival, and she could hardly fight for control…

The other weapons flew, striking flesh or being met with angry teeth as she fought back.

Of course, being malnourished and tired, she went down first, morphing back to human form in her weakness.

She was pale-skinned and dainty, her dark hair shimmering silver as it fell like a curtain to shield her naked form.

She couldn't be more than fifteen years old, with pale moonlight eyes and pupils the color of faint silver.

Curling up on the dirty floor, lowering her head in case they should aim their weapons at it, she waited for more blows.

A strange roar made her ears ring, and the teenagers above her scattered like dry leaves on an autumn breeze.

Raising her head carefully, she almost bared her teeth in warning at the fellow mutant now towering over her.

She may have been small, but damn it, she wasn't going down without a fight!

"Creed, don't scare the child. She may have a heart attack."

He stepped back, and she raised herself up onto her elbows to see the other two people in the alley.

They were mutants, she could smell it, and powerful at that.

The blue-scaled woman stepped closer, as if to touch her, and she snarled, her skin almost bristling as she threatened to morph.

"Alina Kyle…There is no need to fear your brothers and sisters."

"I HAVE none." She replied, on all fours as feathers carefully came out along her hidden back…

"I am Magneto, and this is my Brotherhood. We heard of your gift, and have come to help you."

"Help?"

There was a scoff in her voice, and Creed bristled.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. If you don't mind, I'll be going now-."

Creed grabbed hold of her arm as she stood, and her eyes narrowed at the familiar dislike of being touched.

Shifting into a snake, she slithered easily out of his grip before becoming a hawk and swooping into the air.

Something whizzed by her, but she twirled out of the way, diving out of sight behind some buildings.

Breathing out as she shifted into a cat, Alina stayed silent as she slunk through the shadows…

Alina…

Alone…

That's all she'd been for five years…

Pausing, ears cocked, she looked over her shoulder and bristled as Creed jumped onto the rooftop, eyes locked on hers.

'CRAP…'

He lunged for her, and she morphed into a tiger to meet his charge head-on.

Claws and fangs clashed with a sound like metal, snarls and growls and roars electrifying the air as they wrestled around.

Breaking apart, Alina crouched low to the ground, her leg beginning to throb painfully as she became a griffin.

The blue woman had reached them, and Alina flapped her wings powerfully, intent on keeping both at bay.

Rearing on her hind legs, she cawed.

Harsh talons caused both to back up for a moment, and a gust of wind caught her feathers, pulling her out to open air once more.

'Crap-Crap-CRAP!'

Alina wasn't that great at long-distance flying…

A very LARGE pipe nearly hit her head, but she swerved, skimming a rooftop and barely keeping aloft.

'FUCK!'

At least her thoughts weren't in animal mode yet…

Running along the cement to pick up speed, she jumped off the edge and became a swift, an arrow in the sky.

She didn't know exactly where she was going, but it was probably a HELL of a lot better than here…

Maybe somewhere cold…


	2. Chapter 2

The little village was amid a sea of snow, and everything was made of dark, damp wood.

A thick, tattered coat hugged her petite frame, going down to her knees as she hugged the fabric to her chest.

Bare feet sunk into fresh snow, causing shivers to race up her spine, and the ends of her jeans were soaked.

Stepping into a warm fighting arena, she shrugged off the flakes that gathered on her shoulders.

People were cheering, and she stood off to the side as two muscle-bound men pounded away at each other's skulls.

Pulling her floor-length black hair up into a ponytail, it shimmered silver as moonlight eyes carefully watched the brawl.

Alaska wasn't a particularly pleasant place, but Alina rather liked it compared to where she'd been…

The nineteen year old teenager shifted, her pale hands covered by black leather gloves as the material creaked.

Finally, one idiot couldn't take the pounding anymore, and hit the floor unconscious.

As some 'security' dragged the limp body from the ring, the announcer began shouting into a microphone about a new challenger.

His voice could be SO irritating…

"Who has the guts to fight THE TERMINATOR for the grand prize of five THOUSAND dollars?!"

"I do."

Her clear voice cut through his as she pulled off her coat and dripping pants, revealing the white t-shirt and black shorts she wore beneath.

Grabbing onto the side of the ring, Alina swung herself inside, fists clenched.

"You think you can take on The Terminator, little lady?"

Face serious, she slowly slid into a battle-ready stance…

"I KNOW I can…"

"Alrighty then! Our new challenger in the cage is-!"

"Changeling."

He stepped out of the ring as the metal cage fell down around the ring, her nickname booming from the mike, as The Terminator took a menacing step forward.

"Ready for a beat down, princess?"

A smirk crossed her face slow as molasses, and her legs tensed…

"Of course…But are you?"

The massive man was surprised when she leapt forward on rabbit-like legs, suddenly before him.

Her foot swung around, knocking against his head as her other hand landed on his shoulder.

Using him as a fulcrum, she flipped to land behind him as the man stumbled, thoroughly dazed.

Voices were a buzz, vision sharp, and Changeling crouched low, a change from her jackrabbit style, as her eyes stayed locked on her opponent…

"AW…Did I give the big bad Terminator a boo-boo?"

He growled, murder in his eyes, and her own narrowed…

"I'll kill you, you little bitch!"

'…Oh NO he didn't…No he DIDN'T…'

A fire burned behind her eyes, and she pounced like a tiger, a roar in her throat as she punched him in the nose.

As bone cracked and blood gushed, she kicked him in the solar plexus, pushing off as he collapsed in pain.

Panting as she fought to control her anger, Changeling spat in his direction before turning around.

Knocking on the metal door, she watched the stunned announcer open it before jumping out and scooping up her clothes.

Pulling them on, she leveled a blank look on the anxious-looking man.

"I believe we have a deal about five grand?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nursing some hot chocolate in her tingling hands, Alina swirled the drink around a bit before taking a sip.

She liked this bar, and she'd become good friends with the bartender.

The front door opened, and she watched boredly as her bandaged ex-opponent, The Terminator, swayed in.

'Drunk.' She surmised, noting glassy eyes and a deep red face.

"Hey ya!!"

'DEFINITELY drunk.'

He could hardly walk straight, swaying dangerously from side to side like he would fall over.

He didn't seem that happy, either…

"Thin' yer so TOUGH, do ya?! Huh, princess?!"

Watching him with half-lidded, calm eyes, her hand tightened around her mug…

"Let's see 'ow tough ya are when me an' my boys poun' ya!!"

Moonlight eyes flickered to the three testosterone-pumped men behind The Terminator, and tensed her legs…

"Don't got nothin' ta say, princess?!"

A smirk crossed her face at the double negative, and Alina leaned back as she nodded.

Angry at the wry humor in her eyes, Terminator swung for her face.

Ducking, she weaved inside his guard and splashed her scalding drink into his eyes.

He shrieked like a wounded banshee, stumbling back as he clutched the burning skin, and Alina calmly put down her mug.

The bartender sighed, beginning to clean it.

"Don't dirty up the place, a'right?"

"Don't worry, Sam. I've got it covered."

His three lackeys charged for her, and she flipped onto the bar.

Grabbing her barstool on the way up, she held it up for them to ram into.

After three solid BANGS, she lowered the seat, checking over the three unconscious idiots.

"You've got some mad skills, Allie."

"I try, Sam."

Hopping down from the worm wood, she replaced the stool and watched the Terminator run out of there crying like a little girl as a smile crossed her face…

"Men these days…It's like their balls dropped off…"

About to turn around and order another drink, Alina froze as the door opened once more, and another large form stepped in…

"Sabretooth…"

Taking a step back, every instinct in her SCREAMED to run…

But there were so many innocent people…

"Sam, get everyone out the back door…"

The young man felt the tension in the air, like two bolts of lightning charging up to strike each other…

"Allie?"

"Do it."

"…What about you?"

"…"

Her eyes wavered a moment, but never lost contact with her opponent's…

"It doesn't matter. Just get out of here."

A roar, and the battle begun…


	3. Chapter 3

Sabretooth had pounced, and Alina morphed into a panther before doing the same.

They met in midair, his claws gripping her shoulders as her teeth caught his shoulder.

Tumbling to the ground, they wrestled into some tables as people scattered, and she changed into a king cobra, biting his arm hard before becoming a cat and running off behind him.

Her opponent growled, clearly not appreciating the venom she tried to stop him with, and turned to pounce on her.

Rolling in a ball, she morphed into a porcupine, a spiked sphere as a defense.

His hands came away with quills, and she jumped to her feet as a wolf, a snarl in his throat as she leapt for the esophagus.

So close, a hair's-breath off, but he knocked her out of the air, smashing her into the floor.

Choking as air was trapped in her lungs, Alina struggled, the lack of oxygen causing her to revert to human form…

Her body went limp, and her lungs tried in vain to pull in air as Sabretooth grinned in triumph.

He was larger, stronger, than her, and it seemed she didn't stand a chance after all…

"Allie?!"

Her eyes snapped open, brain sparking as she registered the voice.

'Sam…'

Sabretooth had caught sight of him too, and her eyes saw the bloodlust in his eyes.

'NO.'

Something in her roared, clawing at her ribcage as it snarled in the human's defense.

He tried to pounce, but she grabbed his ankle as he jumped over her body, morphing into a black bear as she slammed him into the ground.

The brunette man was frozen in terror as she morphed into a gorilla, grappling with Sabretooth.

Alina was kicked off, skidding to a halt before returning to human form on all fours.

"I told you to RUN!"

"I'm not leaving you to get killed!"

His voice trembled a bit, but he seemed determined all the same.

"But YOU will be! Now get the HELL out of here!" She snarled, morphing into a bull and flirting her head dangerously.

"Allie-!"

She snorted, glaring at him before charging horns-first at Sabretooth.

Slamming into his mighty frame as he stood up to meet her, both crashed through the front doors, tumbling onto the white snow outside.

Landing heavily on her side, she became a husky, shakily standing as she shook her fur out.

Panting, she almost stumbled to the side, her shoulders aching as blood continued to stain her fur.

Her vision was shaking, blurring and coming out of focus, and she fell painfully on her side, quaking as the blood loss took full hold.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK…" She kept mumbling to herself, flickering from dog to cat to bear to bird to frog to dinosaur before settling into human.

The snow wasn't that cold anymore, since it seemed numb compared to her skin, and she barely registered someone lifting her up.

Brain spinning, she looked up, starting to register that the person holding her was BAD…

'Aw FUCK…'

Struggling weakly as blood dripped from her skin and hit the snow, Alina was so close to just giving up…

"ALLIE!"

'Sam always comes at the perfect time…'

Resolve strengthened a bit more, she bit her captor's hand, too weak to revert to any other form.

Blood hit her teeth, but she didn't release her hold, even as Sabretooth slammed her around.

Into snowdrifts, buildings, trees, even stacks of firewood, but she refused to let go.

Not to say she wasn't in PAIN…

She just couldn't really FEEL it…

The sharp tugs stopped, and Alina blinked wearily in confusion before registering Sam's voice again…

"Leave her alone, you bastard! She hasn't DONE anything!"

Gasping with a hand on her throat, she grabbed the offending appendage as she opened her jaws, gasping for air.

"Get out of here!" Alina managed to yell, kicking her legs and, at this point, oblivious to the fact that she was naked.

The man was closer than he had been before, and Sabretooth lashed out with his free hand, slashing open Sam's chest.

"SAM!"

Rage filled her core, and it gave her strength enough to morph into an elephant and ram her assailant a good ways away.

Adrenaline and rage drifted away as she heard trees fall in the distance, and she turned human again, limping over to her fallen friend.

"Sam…? Sam, hold on…"

Desperate even as her own arms shook, she put pressure on the wound, ignoring the blood as she tried to keep her lucid friend awake.

"SAM!"

"A-Allie…?"

Hope lit up her eyes, making them look like twin moons as she nodded.

"I'm here, Sam. Hold on."

Death's shadow had fallen over his face, and Alina shook in fear at the sight…

'No…Not again…'

Footsteps came within hearing range, but she refused to look up at whoever had come to see what was going on…

"…S-Sorry…"

Life left his eyes, and tears scalded her eyes…

"SAM!!!"

The tears escaped her lids with her strength, and she fell to the snow, numb as her skin grew sticky with blood…

'No no NO not again please just leave me alone I can't take it anymore…'

Glazed eyes watched the shadow of a form over her, a faint, unfamiliar voice telling her to stay awake…

'I can't I'm sorry just let me sleep I'm too weak TOO WEAK…'

Darkness flooded her inside, drowning her in silence…


	4. Chapter 4

Curled up in the darkness, rest was slowly stitching up the hole left over her chest, a bright white glow.

Sleep always did wonders to her battered soul, even after nine years of running and hiding, no matter how much it bruised her pride…

Something brushed near her in the dark, and moon-pale eyes opened with a start as she shifted away.

That wasn't something she was used to, and the glowing stitches over her chest paused as what was left of her heart began to pound.

"Get out."

Her voice was a warning growl, her immediate instinct against something she couldn't identify.

"There is no need to worry, child. I will not hurt you."

The animal in her raged, and a wolf came slinking out of the darkness, standing over her and snarling in defense.

"Get OUT." She cautioned.

The wolf crouched, ready to spring, but Alina held the scruff of its neck.

Her internal defense mechanism was threatening to snap shut like crocodile jaws, and she didn't want to hurt someone who might not deserve it.

The feeling retreated completely, and Alina murmured to the loyal creature beside her before it retreated to join the others.

Looking down as her wound closed up, still throbbing with pain, she looked up at the circle of light in the 'ceiling'.

Standing shakily, she started swimming up through the shadows, almost like a diver surfacing from the sea.

It was a bit tough, sleep trying to weigh down her limbs, but the light grew brighter, swallowing her whole…

Blinking at the light above her, Alina looked around at the metal room.

"Alina Kyle?"

Almost jumping, her eyes snapped to the man who had spoken, sitting in his wheelchair beside the table she was laid out on.

"How do you know my name?"

Managing to control her surprise, her tone came out defensive, and she tensed.

'_It is not what you think, my dear. None of us here mean you any harm.'_

The voice echoed in her head, and she watched him a moment in silence before her mouth began to work once more.

"Either way, I don't like people in my mind. They could get hurt."

Something about her tone showed no threat, and he seemed to understand.

They would get hurt unless they heeded her warnings, and she didn't WANT to hurt anyone…

"I'll be sure to remember that. Are you feeling well?"

Finally taking gauge of her injuries, Alina realized that she'd taken worse.

Her shoulders were bandaged, her ribs iced, and bruises stood out against her pale skin.

"I'm actually pretty good."

A small smile crossed her face.

"It actually feels better than it looks."

He nodded, letting her look around once more at the strange hospital-esque room.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, and you are at my school for gifted youngsters."

"…Mutants." She mumbled, looking down to see her tattered clothes on her small frame.

"This doesn't exactly look like a school." Alina noted.

"These are the lower levels. The school is above."

"…What happened to me after I…fell unconscious?"

"Storm and Jean found you. They were sent out to find Sabretooth and figure out what he was up to in Alaska."

"Guess they found out, huh?"

Rubbing her head, she carefully twisted a lock of hair around her finger and kept her eyes away…

"…What now?"

"Considering the circumstances, I suggest you stay here. It would be safer for you, Alina."

A strange look crossed her face as she gazed at the professor…

"No one's cared about my safety for years…"

She seemed to be thinking, and smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully climbing into bed, Alina looked around at the empty room, with its dresser, night table, and bed.

There was a single window at the head of the mattress, and was locked from the inside.

Curling up on her side as she used the old jacket to bring her comfort, Alina closed her eyes and tried to rest.

It wasn't going to be that simple, since sleep was alluding her like a much-wanted craving, and she began to toss and turn.

Jean Grey's mind brushed hers, concerned at the insomnia setting in, but the cat in her hissed in warning.

The telepath meant well, but Alina had warned against any psychic contact…

Half-asleep, half-awake, the animals in her mind, the wild in her, tried to comfort her into rest…

But every sound made her tense, every imaginary touch making her lash out…

She was going to end up tired and CRANKY in the morning…

And she had a feeling something important was coming, a turning point of some kind…

She wanted to be ready…

But the ceiling was interesting enough for now…


	5. Chapter 5

An alarm clock went off, and Alina cursed the completely-stocked room as she hid under the covers and sheets.

'Stupid alarm clocks, stupid insomnia, STUPID MORNINGS…'

"Alina?"

Peeking out groggily, she glared at Scott Summers, almost willing him to burst into flames.

'If only I had HIS power right now…'

"You don't want to be late your first day of classes."

"Is this the face of someone who gives a flying shit?" She replied, glaring hotly before throwing the jacket over her head.

"I could bring the professor in here."

"I DARE you."

There was silence, a challenge in the air, before Scott sighed and stepped closer.

Careful to not get hit by an angry teenager/adult, he pulled back the sheets and jacket, and Alina glared up at him as morning's dawn light hit her eyes.

"…I suggest you leave before I hit you…I only went to sleep about…TWO HOURS AGO…"

"That's not my fault, is it?"

"Now, I never said that…"

He grabbed the clean clothes from the second bed in the room, throwing them over her head, and sighed.

"Just get dressed. You have thirty minutes until your first class."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Grumbling as she sat up, she stuck her tongue out after him as he walked out, closing the door for her privacy.

Shrugging off her old clothes from the day before, she tugged on a bra and panties before pulling a baggy white t-shirt over her head, straightening it where it ended near her knees.

After the baggy jeans were in place and she'd positioned sneakers on her feet, she nabbed a hair tie on her way out of the room.

After putting her long hair into a braid, she tied off the end and dug through her pockets for a clip.

Finding a black one, and glad for her only extra clothes, she connected the tip of her braid to the top, creating a loop.

Stepping into the first room she'd been shown the day before, she tilted her head in greeting, and Storm smiled.

"Glad you could join us on time, Alina. The professor had a bag prepared for you, so don't worry."

"No worries here…" She assured, shouldering the black bag and taking the closest empty seat.

Alina was still tired, but she managed to keep her head up as Storm started her lecture.

'Dear lord, don't let me fall asleep…'

Something hit her head, and moonlight eyes flickered to find a balled-up piece of paper.

Pretending not to have noticed, her hand curled into a fist under her lonely four-person desk as she carefully pulled out a blank red binder full of paper.

Fishing around for a pen, she tensed inconspicuously as another ball bounced off her braid, followed by light giggling.

'I'm not going to hit them…I'm NOT…'

Evil, hurtful words floated into now-sensitive ears, and Alina clenched her jaw…

'I won't…I REFUSE…'

Another ball of paper, and the pen creaked under pressure as she stared resolutely at the notes on the board…

'I'm gonna kill 'em I'm gonna kill 'em I'm gonna kill 'em...'

An eraser this time, and she cocked her head forward from the impact…

Anger, frustration, rose within her, and her nails sharpened to claws as her body threatened to transform…

Luckily, the lecture actually turned interesting, and she zoned into the subject enough to help quell her rage.

'It's gonna be a LONG day…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A free period was just what Alina needed to explore the grounds, familiarize herself with the sights and scents and sounds of the area.

Standing on the edge of a forest of trees, she slid out of her clothes in the bushes, morphing into a wolf.

Leaving her clothes hidden under the branches, she slunk through the foliage, nose twitching and ears cocked in different directions.

She did so for at least ten minutes, and came back to her things with a sense of satisfaction as she transformed back into human form.

Pulling on her clothes, she tilted her head as strange sounds floated into her ears…

'It sounds like a hurt puppy…'

Concerned, she followed the sound, and stopped at the sight of three students cornering something against the wall of the building.

The helpless whimpers were coming from within…

'It's those bastards from first period…'

Anger fueled her limbs, and she marched forward.

"HEY!"

The three turned to her, no older than seventeen in appearance, while they were physically disfigured because of their mutations.

One looked like he had the beak of a hawk, another the whiskers and fur of a cat, and the ringleader the fangs and ears of a wolf.

The poor mutt before them looked like a brown-furred husky mix of some kind, with pleading blue eyes that touched Alina's heart.

"Leave the poor thing alone. It's scared!"

"And what are you going to do about it, newbie?"

She glared coldly at the leader, and he seemed to sense great danger.

Alina may have looked younger than them, even if she was two years their senior, but she had experience enough to trump all three of them at once.

It radiated off her like an aura, a scent meant to deter weak foes, and her fighting experience gave her enough sense to make it suffocating for them.

The hawk and cat mutants backed up, but their leader was intent on standing up to this new threat.

He was an alpha male, and no FEMALE, in his opinion, was going to make him turn tail and run.

"I'm going to tell you one more time. Leave the puppy ALONE."

"Make me."

The smirk that crossed her face was icy, and he tensed at the sight…

"You really don't want me to, so just leave before I decide to kick you out of here."

"Like I said. Make-Me."

His friend's didn't seem to agree with his decision, but were willing to fight with him, and Alina noted their follower mentality with something akin to disgust.

'Why be a follower when you can just as easily make your own decisions?'

"What are your powers anyway? Do you light up in the dark?"

A twisted smile, mocking and cold and almost as fearsome as a roar…

"That doesn't matter, now does it? I can easily beat all of you without my power at all."

Wolf-boy lunged, fangs bared, and Alina ducked under the leap, bringing her shoulder up sharply to knock the air from his lungs.

Shoulder aching as she dropped him to the ground beside her, clutching his gut and gasping for consciousness, she turned to the rest of the posse.

"Do you want to end up like him?"

The brunette pointed her thumb towards their leader, quirking an eyebrow as both seemed ready to strike.

"If you insist…"

The cat-girl lunged, and Alina flipped over her assailant, landing on her back before pushing off to face the hawk-boy.

He tried to punch her in the nose, but she leaned back enough for his fist to fly over her head, and kicked him soundly in the solar plexus.

Scanning the three fallen mutants, she carefully walked up to the poor puppy-dog, crouching a foot away.

"Hey, baby…It's okay…I won't hurt you…"

Blue eyes locked on twin moons, seeming to study the soft soul-windows for a threat before sniffing her outstretched fingers.

The scent comforted the kicked, frightened animal, and it came closer tentatively, licking her fingers as a sign of friendship.

"Good baby…"

She smiled, using her other hand to rub the ears affectionately.

"You're a good girl, aren't you?" Alina whispered lovingly.

As the pup nuzzled her savior's shoulders, she whimpered as her foreleg was shocked with pain.

Alina was immediately concerned, and carefully checked the poor aching appendage.

It was twisted at least, broken at most, and it caused her to growl in anger.

"It's alright, baby girl…It's not YOUR fault…"

Gingerly lifting the pup into her arms so her head rested near her own, Alina turned around to see Professor Xavier coming towards her with someone else.

Having only been at the school for a couple days, she didn't know if he was new or not, but she DID note that he was…

What was the word?

HOT…

THAT was it…

"What has happened here, Alina?"

"Hm?"

Taking a moment to look over the three beaten bodies, her eyes flared with anger.

"Oh, THEM. They were torturous assholes, so I decided to give them what was coming anyway. I call it karma."

Both men watched her, and she smiled innocently as the dog in her arms whimpered, licking her cheek.

"You fought them for a dog?"

The man sounded almost unbelieving, and her look turned almost mocking.

"Last time I checked, animals don't like being kicked around against a wall. She was telling them to stop, they didn't listen, and so I made them."

Xavier sighed, checking over them carefully before looking back up at Alina.

"As long as they are not seriously injured, I see no reason to punish you too greatly."

Her smile turned almost genuine…

"But I see no reason why you shouldn't stay near our newest student while she becomes accustomed to the grounds."

"AWWWWWWWW…"

Looking a bit put out, she pouted childishly before turning to the little pup in her arms.

"What do you think, baby girl?"

A whimper and a lick made her smile again.

"Oh, alright…I guess it won't be too bad…"

Walking past the pair before her, she looked over her shoulder.

"They should catch their breath soon. Just warn them that next time, I won't just knock the wind out of them."

As Alina continued walking away, she heard the 'younger' of the pair behind her turn to the professor.

"Now THAT'S my kinda girl."

Not hearing the reply, she guessed it was something along the lines of not hitting on the students, and smirked…

'Maybe this whole thing won't be so bad after all…'


	6. Chapter 6

The new girl shared Alina's room, and the older girl would have been as standoffish as she normally was if she hadn't sensed the anxiety in the air.

Smiling slightly at the seventeen year old, she carefully placed the dog on her bed and stood up straight.

"Hi, there. I'm Alina."

"…Marie, but I like to be called Rogue."

"Changeling."

Going through one of her drawers, Alina pulled out some bandages and began wrapping up the hurt paw.

"What got you in here?" She wondered, tying a bow.

"I…ran away."

Her smile was comforting, and Rogue was relaxing.

"Me, too. A long time ago. There's no need to feel bad about it."

"Why did you leave?"

"…Stuff happened, that's all…"

Her tone was evasive, defensive, and Alina was glad that her roommate knew not to push.

"Still, it's all in the past. Most of the kids here are great. You don't need to worry about anything with me around."

"…What about if…?"

Rogue didn't seem to know how to continue, or if she should, and Alina put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I can handle anything, I promise."

It must have been the certainty in her voice that made her roommate feel better, and Alina stood up.

"Why don't we share the dog? I'm sure she likes you already."

It seemed to make the brunette feel better, and Rogue moved closer, patting the pup's head.

"What's her name?"

"I haven't thought of one yet…" Alina admitted.

"…What do you want to call her?"

"…Sugar."

Tilting her head, she smiled after a moment, nodding.

"Sugar…I like it."

Neither knew it at the time, but this was the beginning of a strong friendship…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the living room with some of the younger kids, Alina was watching 'Beauty and the Beast'.

After a couple days of getting to know more of the students, who had heard a bit about her after the Sugar scenario, she had made a good reputation.

The little kids, usually ones that got picked on by the very bullies she'd taken down, clung to her like she was a big sister.

Even while keeping an eye, or ear, on Rogue, she often hung out with the younger children.

She found them unbiased, truthful, and good listeners, and had made it clear on quite a few occasions that she'd taken the position of den mother.

Her maternal instincts were intertwined with animal control, and made her soft and caring to the children and dangerous to someone who harmed them.

Having some control was enough, though, and the teachers hadn't said anything about her connection to the children.

They probably figured it was her way of integrating herself into the school…

It was more than that for her.

This was her way of making a family for herself, of PROTECTING that family…

Her past experiences had taught her thoroughly that all good things came to an end if you weren't ready to protect them…

"Didn't take ya fer the Disney type."

Looking up, she tilted her head at the man she'd met two days before with the professor.

"Didn't take you for the type to KNOW Disney." She teased back, smile playful.

"You're Logan, right? I don't think we introduced ourselves the first time we met. I'm Alina."

He nodded, looking at the little girl nestled on her lap, watching the movie with rapt attention.

"They love this film. It's my favorite, too."

"When was the last time you watched a movie?"

His tone meant for the question to be rhetorical, but her smile still turned sad…

"Ten years…"

Her eyes had glazed over in memory, but his rough voice caught her attention, dragging her forcefully back to reality.

"What happened?"

Moon-pale eyes turned defensive, and she looked away, subconsciously smoothing out the little girl's hair…

"Stuff happened. Doesn't it always?"

She was starting to get the idea that Logan wasn't good at reading obvious signals…

"What stuff?"

Sighing in exasperation, she looked up at him before scanning the kids, seeing some with their attention on her instead of the movie.

"If I tell you, at least let's do it in private."

Blaming her openness on being around the kids too long, she stood up.

"You guys stay here. I'll know if you're eavesdropping."

Heading into a separate room, she closed the door after Logan and locked it carefully.

"…Why do you want to know?"

"I figured the kid liked ya 'nough that I should see what yer all 'bout."

"What I'm all about doesn't involve my past."

Her tone was a bit decisive, but shaky, and she didn't face him.

"I've been trying to get AWAY from it, for God's sake!"

Alina was getting precariously close to tears, and her walls were coming up with a vengeance.

"Allie…"

His uncomfortable use of a nickname she knew her father had treasured cracked her armor, and she rested her forehead on the wall.

"I don't want to talk about her…"

A hand rested on her shoulder, heavier than she had expected…

"Whose 'her'?"

'FUCK' was written on her face at that moment, and Alina was tempted to smack her forehead through the damn wall…

"Jeez…It's nobody…I just…"

She was starting to think that she was a horrible liar when her past was thoroughly brought up…

"She was just a mean bitch, that's all."

Moving away from the comforting touch, she grabbed the doorknob.

"I've never told anyone ANYTHING about this, just…give me some time."

Walking outside, and probably leaving a confused Logan in her wake, she smiled at the little kids jumping away from the door.

"Now, didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop?"

They all put on innocent faces, puppy-dog eyes in place…

"YES…"

"You know what I'll have to do now?"

Their eyes widened…

"NO…"

"This!"

Jumping into the group, she began tickling mercilessly, and all of them were laughing uproariously within moments.

"Now go watch your movie. Take Sugar with you."

They agreed immediately, running to the couches with the ecstatic pup.

Standing up, Alina sighed, walking down the hallway and pausing as she caught sight of Jean.

"Alina?"

"It's nothing. NOTHING."

The look in her moon-pale eyes advised strongly against snooping of any kind, and the psychic nodded as Alina continued walking.

"If you start saying something about 'hormonal crushing teens', I'LL HEAR YOU."

Jean smiled a bit at the now-customary Alina-reactions, scared for a bit that something had hurt her…

And this was too funny to resist…

"Crazy hormonal teenagers…"

"I HEARD THAT!"


	7. Chapter 7

"ALINA!!!"

"ALLIE!!!"

"ALINA, SOMETHING HAPPENED!!!"

Bolting upright in bed at the kids almost breaking down her door, the brunette rushed towards the exit.

"What's wrong?!"

"Rogue and Wolverine!"

"Someone's hurt!"

Her eyes widened, and Alina raced down the hallway, heart thumping so hard even though she couldn't tell why.

"MARIE!!! LOGAN!!!"

Skidding to a halt in front of a crowded door, she pushed her way through.

"LOGAN!!!"

Stopping at the sight of Rogue releasing an almost prone Logan, her eyes watered.

"Marie, what happened?!"

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Rogue was crying now…

"P-Please believe me…"

Moonlight eyes softened, and she nodded, racing to Logan's side.

"Come on, big guy…" She mumbled, fumbling for a pulse.

Finding it, she breathed out in relief before looking up at the crowd.

"Where's Storm? Jean?"

The two pushed their way through, and Alina stepped back to let them work.

Looking around, her eyes narrowed when she couldn't find her roommate…

"Where's Rogue?"

The group outside shifted, seeming uncomfortable, and an animal growl rumbled in her chest.

"Where-Is-She?"

Some pointed down the hall, and Alina was gone, running even as people shouted after her that it wasn't a good idea.

'FUCK it not being a good idea! She must be terrified!'

Skidding around corners and tripping on air in her haste, she hit the outer grounds before morphing into a wolf.

Disregarding her clothes for now, she raced forward, sniffing as she skidded to a halt.

A long wolf's-howl echoed off the trees, and sobs reached her sensitive ears.

Sliding along on silent paws, she soon found Rogue, leaning against a tear and crying her eyes out.

A soft whimper, and the brunette looked up in surprise.

"A-Allie?"

Nodding, she sat beside the younger girl, eyes soft as she nuzzled her arm.

"Don't!"

Jumping back at the sudden shout, Alina watched her friend's frightened eyes.

'Wait…friend?'

Yes…

They'd become friends without her realizing it, and Alina wasn't going to let her friend fall into that pit of fear…

"I-I could hurt you…Like I hurt him…"

Eyes sad, Alina watched her friend's hands, and became determined before slipping between the legs and resting comfortably.

"A-Allie?"

The growl was comforting, meant to show contentment, and Rogue seemed to understand.

'She's not afraid of me, of what I can do…'

The tears came anew, this time from joy, and she smiled at her friend.

After a few minutes, Alina stood up, teeth carefully grabbing Rogue's pants so she could pull her along.

Once they reached her clothes, the elder teen morphed back into human form and pulled her nightshirt on.

It reached her knees, and she only slipped on the panties she'd worn under.

Alina had learned, after nine years of sleeping in questionable places, that less clothes meant less stuff to nab before running from a threat…

"Come on. Let's just head to bed, alright? I'll check on Logan while you sleep."

"Is he okay?"

Looking at her younger roommate curiously, she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"He'll live."

"…B-But what if…what if nobody likes me anymore…?"

"I won't let anyone hurt you. It doesn't matter what they say. THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT."

"…Have you ever lost control?"

Alina paused, blood and snarls and screams flashing before her eyes before a wolf howl pierced her heart with sadness…

"…Everyone does…That's why it's not your fault."

Leaving Rogue in the room, with plenty of sheets and a tired Sugar to keep her warm, the shape shifter headed outside.

Following her nose as best she could, she went to the lower levels and found the right room.

"Alina-."

"Is he alright?"

She hadn't known him very long, but she'd actually grown a bit fond of Logan…

"He'll be out for a while. He should be fine."

Glaring at the knowing look in Jean's eyes, Alina plopped down in a chair.

"Don't give me the 'your more than FOND' lecture…I'm only going to be here an hour or so before going back to sleep."

The psychic could read the rest of that statement in the young morpher's eyes without reading her mind…

'And to check on Rogue.'

You could see from the teen/adult's mannerisms that she didn't often get attached to people, and her first instinct was to protect.

Of course, she knew how to reassure and comfort, though not unless it was extremely traumatic.

Alina was a girl that valued her privacy, and had not spoken a word to anyone about her past.

She'd been happy enough to tell them about her encounters with Magneto's Brotherhood, but once they asked why she ran away from home, she clammed up.

Insisted she no longer had a 'home', and proceeded to snarl at anyone who came near her for the rest of the day.

Xavier had noted her defensive walls first, and had noted that her animal side made her less susceptible to psychics.

Of course, if anyone tried, he'd also found that her animal side wasn't merciful, and would probably attack an intruding mind.

Jean had almost run into that problem herself, and was thankful the younger girl had managed to control herself long enough for the telepath to retreat.

Storm had found Alina to be icy but fair, a girl with a heart of gold towards those that were kind.

Shielded and antisocial by circumstance, she was a profound, deep thinker that often assured people they were alright by showing her own mistakes.

Of course, if someone else were to point them out, a fist would meet their face…

If they were a girl…

BOYS…

Oh, did they get the short end of the stick with her punishments…

Bullies never sat well with Alina, and she made sure that message spread throughout the school after her first fight.

The teachers were starting to think that complaints of bullies were dwindling because all of them feared Alina's prowess.

If anything, she'd hunt them down like prey and beat them soundly until they promised to never do it again.

She'd at least admitted that she'd been on her own for nine years, where she'd learned to control her powers for fighting purposes.

The morpher leaned against the table on her forearms, eyelids drooping as her gaze stayed locked on Logan's face.

Alina yawned, head pillowed by her arms, as she drifted off…

Nightmares are always a sign of bad fortune, are they not?


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness, a voice yelling at her, heat lashing her back and screams hitting the air like hot metal…

Writhing in the smoky water of her unconscious mind, old scars on her back glowed red as fire against her skin.

A woman of thirty came forward, brown hair already graying and green eyes blazing.

Alina shrunk, and she was back to being nine years old all over again, whimpering in fear.

"You're a worthless animal. I don't know why my sister thought you could be HUMAN."

Alina was terrified, shaking in fear, and trying to hide herself.

At nine years old, her hair was still dark and shimmering, only down to her shoulders.

Moon-pale eyes were wide and silver pupils trembling, and she tried to scramble away from her tormentor.

"L-Leave me a-alone…"

"If you're going to stay alive, you might as well be trained."

The woman turned, grabbing a whip from the darkness, and Alina was cowering now, covering her head.

"Pl-Please, don't! D-Don't hurt me!"

A shock of pain along her back, and she cried out, almost falling over.

"You stay quiet, you little bitch!"

CRACK!!!

Another scream, and she was already beginning to tremble as her nerves overloaded…

"I said STAY QUIET!"

Through the lashing, Alina could faintly hear a voice calling her name…

"Allie…Allie, wake up. Allie!"

It was getting steadily louder, and she felt like she was being pulled away from the pain…

"ALLIE!"

Her eyes snapped open, and Alina found herself being bodily shaken by a worried-looking Logan.

'Must have screamed in my sleep-HE'S AWAKE!'

Her relief and joy overrode her embarrassment, and she flying-hugged a now-surprised Logan.

"You're okay!"

"'Course I am."

…

"…Wait…YOU KNEW YOU'D BE OKAY?!"

Mood-swings were coming quicker nowadays, she noticed…

"I sat here for the rest of the night worried sick, AND YOU WERE HEALING YOURSELF?! WHY WASN'T I INFORMED!?!"

"Whoa there, Allie!"

When she actually calmed down, both of them must have been confused…

Her animal side tended to make her hold onto anger…

She'd never let it go so quickly before…

"Ya never told me about your powers, so I didn't find the time ta tell ya."

Still looking put out, Alina accepted the answer and sighed.

"Fine…As long as you're alright…"

"…Ya were worried for me?"

She glared at the knowing look on his face, her own flushing bright crimson.

"NO!"

She might have answered a little TOO quickly…

"Rogue was just terrified, so I promised to make sure you were alright, that's ALL."

It must've been obvious that she was lying through her teeth AND her ass…

"I-I've got to get to class." She lied, practically running out.

Alina didn't have class that day, but she figured it would be a good idea to look for Rogue.

First going to her room to pull on a black tank top and grey sweatpants, she fed and petted Sugar before heading out again.

Some of the kids asked where she was going, and she'd reply that she was looking for someone.

A number of them said she was too brave for her own good, already knowing who she was searching for, and she'd cut them up with her tongue.

Once they learned that Rogue was also under the shape-shifter's protection, they left her alone verbally.

Still, that didn't mean some IDIOT hadn't gotten to the girl first and sent her into emo-mode…

BOY, were they going to regret that one if she found them…

Stepping outside, she breathed in fresh air, pausing as a scent hit her nose…

'No…'

Her pupils narrowed, turning a harsh metallic color as she slunk forward into the trees…

Smirking at the sight of blue among the brown and green, she crouched down, allowing claws and fangs to creep forward.

Pouncing, Alina knocked Mystique over, claws digging into her arms and fangs hovering over her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Alina demanded, voice a growl.

"What are YOU doing here? After all these years, we figured you were a frightened loner."

A snarl, and her claws dug in deeper…

"That's no business of yours. What are you doing here?!"

A smirk crossed the woman's face, and she kicked Alina in the stomach, sending her flying off.

Hitting the ground hard on her side, she rolled onto her feet, crouching low.

"What do you think Magneto's planning with your little friend, Alina?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Ice was slowly filling her veins as she realized who the older mutant was talking about…

"What did you do?!"

No answer, just that smug look, and Alina was starting to feel her animal rage bubble to the surface…

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU SICK FUCK!?!"

Pouncing, she transformed into a wolf, her fangs sinking into the woman's arm.

A shriek of pain, but Alina had jumped back before she could be struck.

The younger shape-shifter looked like the picture of rage, with bared fangs and a snarl rattled the very trees.

Her eyes blazed like lilac fire, and the color darkened as she began to lose herself to anger…

"We're not done with you yet, youngling. This is only the beginning."

Mystique was lucky she could outrun an angry wolf, or she would have lost her foot…

Standing near the wall and panting hard, Alina sat on her haunches, trying to rein in her temper, before howling into the sky.

Shaking her fur out, the morpher turned towards her forgotten clothes, almost tired as she became human once more and pulled on the fabric.

Once her head was clear of that blinding fury, something clicked…

'Rogue…'

Snapping to her feet, Alina was running as fast as she'd ever run before…

"ROGUE!!! ROGUE, WHERE ARE YOU!?! ROGUE!!!!!!"

Panic made her heart hum like a hummingbird's, and she was skidding around groups of kids as she kept yelling her friend's name…

"ROGUE!!! Damn it! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

After at least twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Alina stomped her way to Professor Xavier's office…

He was there with Scott, Jean, and Storm, who looked surprised at her vengeful expression.

"Where-Is-She?"

All four of them backed up, a bit wary of her VERY angry expression…

"Who?"

Scott was beginning to regret asking as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her level.

"Rogue. I want to know where she is right FUCKING NOW."

"We don't know where she is, Alina." Xavier answered soothingly, and she slowly released Cyclops.

"That Mystique bitch already got to her…" Alina grumbled to herself, turning back towards the door.

"Where are you going, Alina?"

Feral eyes looked over her shoulder, and fangs began to peek out of her mouth.

"I'm going to find her, what does it look like? She's probably moping around somewhere, thinking she did something wrong!"

"Logan's already out there-."

"And I'm going to help him."

They weren't about to change her mind, and the shape-shifter morphed into a cheetah, tying her clothes around her neck before running out.

Scott sighed, thinking of the two rebellious spirits he'd have to deal with now…

'Why can't anything be simple for a while?'


	9. Chapter 9

The ground sped by in a blur, but Alina didn't take the time to enjoy the effect as she tried to follow Rogue's scent.

Air whipped past her as she raced along, nose twitching as she followed the path left for her.

When she met Mystique again, she was going to rip her throat out…

Jumping over a rock, the shape-shifter slid around some corners, stopping as she found her trail led into a train station.

Becoming human once more, she pulled on her clothes with ease and stepped inside, ignoring the stares she received for having no shoes on.

Why should she care?

Managing to find the right train, she snuck in easily enough and found Rogue and Logan.

'Guess he beat me to it…'

"Hey, you two. Getting all mushy without me?"

Both looked up, and the younger looked almost happy.

"Allie! I thought you weren't coming…"

"Are you kidding me? I've been looking for you all day!"

Smiling, she sat across from them.

"What's got you on a train anyway?"

"…I thought everyone was afraid of me…Didn't want me there anymore after…"

"Name one person who said that."

Her face was stony, angry…

"I'll show them a thing or two about blaming people. I'll-!"

"You don't need to do anything, Allie."

"Yeah, no need ta tie yerself in knots."

Moon-pale eyes looked at both of them curiously, and she sat back.

"Well, it looks like all the reassuring was done without me…I still wish I could beat somebody up…"

A smirk crossed her face as she looked up at the ceiling…

"Then again, I just might…"

The train began to move, and Rogue took hold of her friend's hand.

Understanding that she was looking for comfort, Alina squeezed back, eyes looking out the window.

Something was coming…

Wheels squealed in protest as the whole carriage was forced to a stop, and Logan stood, motioning for them to stay seated.

Alina pulled Rogue to her side, already bristling a bit as danger caused her instincts to surface.

"Allie?"

"You stay back unless I tell you otherwise."

The morpher warned as one end of the carriage was ripped off.

Claws and fangs peeked out as she slowly transformed, and her muscles were wound up as tight as springs…

Magneto floated in, and Alina's eyes narrowed at the sight of him…

Six metal claws slid from Logan's hands, right between his knuckles, and she noted it.

'It's kinda cool…Wait-.'

When he was lifted into the air, Alina had jumped off her seat, growling.

"Put him DOWN."

"I didn't expect to find you here, Alina. It's been a while."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not happy to meet you, can you put him down now?"

"That's not very polite…"

Something must have pulled on Logan's metal claws, because he made a pained sound, and Alina leapt into action.

Changing into a panther, she jumped for him, fangs bared and claws outstretched, when a strange metal collar hit her around the neck.

Stumbling back, Changeling shook her head in mild pain.

A snarl rumbled in her chest, and Magneto smiled as he pressed a button on his belt.

She roared in agony as electricity bolted through her, and she fell on her side, almost convulsing.

"CHANGELING!"

"ALLIE!"

She was flickering again, raptor to dog to hawk to cat to crocodile…

Settling into human form as the shocks made her chest ache, she looked up with a glazed stare at the two she'd been trying to protect…

"Run…"

Rogue looked confused, then panicked.

"No! I can't leave you here!"

Those words struck her heart like a red-hot spear…

"…You have to…"

The voltage intensified, and she cried out, shoving the younger girl away.

"GO!"

Everything was fuzzy, and shadows blurred her vision…

"CHANGELING!"

Darkness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were blurry as she opened them, cold metal against her neck and wrists making her nerves awaken.

As her vision cleared, she found herself faced with a metal door, with her wrists bound above her head.

"What the HELL…?"

The doorway opened, and she glared at a smug-looking Sabretooth.

"Not so tough NOW, are you princess?"

"Why don't you come closer and say that to my face?" She growled.

They were both feral mutants, animal instincts in their blood, so it was no wonder they didn't get along.

Alina's eye almost twitched when he brazenly stared at her bare breasts, and was biding her time for when she could kick his groin off…

MAN, would that make her feel good right now!

"Hey! My eyes are up here, numb-nuts!"

He growled at her attitude, and slashed her shoulder.

Biting her cheek at the shock of pain, she growled back defiantly.

She'd felt worse, been through worse, and nursing that thought made the pain almost disappear.

"Blood looks good on you…"

"Pervert…"

He reached for her, but her teeth snapped onto his hand, drawing blood before pulling back.

Sabretooth cried out, and electricity raced through her body.

Screaming in agony, she kicked out, knocking him out of the small space as she writhed.

When it stopped, her head fell back against the cold metal as her arms went slack.

"I suggest you behave yourself, Alina. I wouldn't want you injured before our plans even begin."

"You son of a-!"

Pulling against the metal restraints, her eyes blazed, and Magneto gestured to his special I'm-Going-To-Shock-You button.

Curse words she wasn't even supposed to KNOW hit the air with the force of hot metal hitting cool water, and she was backhanded this time.

Blinking in surprise, the restrained vengeance on her face was clear…

If she got the chance, she'd make them suffer as much as she had, as much as she WOULD…

"No need to worry about what will happen." Magneto assured, looking unfazed as he turned a dial on her 'collar'.

"It will be as if you're not even there."

Alina was about to demand answers when a strange force shoved her out of the front seat.

Angered by this as she was locked away with her animal side in the back of her mind, she tried busting through the strange glass separating her from control.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT, YOU SICK FUCKS!"

Panic overtook her as she realized she was too weak, wasn't strong enough to regain control of her own body…

Darkness must have been messing with her sense of time and space, of self, because she suddenly heard Logan's voice…

"Allie! Allie, can you hear me?"

"Logan! Logan, help!"

She could vaguely see through her eyes, make out Scott and Jean and Storm and Logan…

Sabretooth was closer, free of metal, and snarling something about a 'stupid dog'…

Was she in wolf form?

Hammering the glass with her fist, she almost cried as she saw some of them with bite marks.

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE! STOP HURTING PEOPLE!"

A whimper echoed in her, her animal side felt her pain and was rallying forces…

"Allie, are ya gonna let 'em control ya? I thought ya were better than that."

"I AM BETTER THAN THAT! I AM!"

No one could hear her screaming outside of her own mind, and the glass was shattering under the force of her need.

"LET ME OUT!"

Her whole voice echoed through the darkness, and the glass almost caved as she screamed through…

"_LET ME OUT_!"

Shattering, blinding, swirling senses, and she became a panther, roaring her freedom so the Statue of Liberty quaked.

No one could tell if she was back, if she had broke free, and Sabretooth watched her carefully as the shape-shifter turned to him.

With a snarl, she pounced on him, sinking her fangs into his arm as her claws slashed open his sides.

Alina was thrown off, hitting her side hard before electricity shocked through her.

Logan roared as he jumped at Sabretooth, claws unsheathed as she tried to breathe.

The shocks never died down, but when her vision came back, she heard fighting from above…

'Logan…'

She was in human form, having gone back when she couldn't remember, and became a monkey to climb up through the hole she'd just found.

Seeing Wolverine about to be knocked OFF the statue made her leap into action once more, transforming into a liger and hitting Sabretooth right in-between the shoulders.

A bit stunned, Logan ducked as both flew over him, and she transformed to human as the electricity sapped her strength.

Reaching up, she was surprised when he caught her wrist, pulling her up out of thin air.

The collar was gone in a moment, and she breathed out in relief.

"Ya alright?"

"I'm fine now…" She insisted, standing up on shaky legs.

"We've got work to do, right?"

She smiled warmly, feeling the ocean breeze on her slicked skin…

"Then we'd better get moving!"

The pair climbed back into the Statue of Liberty's head, and managed to free the others as the power from the machine continued to spread.

"We need to get up there!"

Over the whir of the machine and the group's buzzing voices, she caught Rogue's screams…

Without a second thought, she became a griffin, taking off into the air as storm winds began to blow.

Keeping her trajectory as straight as possible, she landed on the edge of the torch, wary to approach the rapidly-spinning circles of metal.

Logan flew over the top, gripping it tight as he raised his claws, but a force stopped him.

Alina found it first, and became a wolf before pouncing on Magneto, her fangs finding his arm as the metal was shattered.

Releasing him as some debris knocked her off-balance, she became a lemur and caught the edge, panting and trembling.

Pulling herself up, she shook her fur out and turned human once more, looking around.

Rogue had just released Logan, who seemed to have wounds opening on his skin, and Alina rushed forward.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I am, but he's…"

Ignoring Rogue's obvious embarrassment at seeing her roommate so comfortable naked, Alina leaned over him, checking his vitals carefully.

A smile broke out across her face as the adrenaline wore off…

"I think he'll be okay…"

Her strength betrayed her, stealing away all too soon, and she hit the metal numbly…

She slipped into oblivion peacefully…


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Allie…Time ta wake up…"

The blackness echoed with the familiar, comforting voice, and Alina raised her head…

Matching a name and face with the voice, she forced herself awake…

The light was a bit bright, but after some blinks, the brunette could see clearly enough.

A sleepy smile crossed her face, and she rubbed slumber away.

"Hey…Is there a reason you aren't in a bed?"

"Figured I should return the favor."

Moonlight eyes studied his features, and he leaned back, clearly uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"…Well, I didn't exactly need one…Besides, it was more of a favor to Rogue…So I guess I owe you."

Sitting up, she rubbed her head.

"…What do you want to know?"

Logan watched her this time, but her face stayed indifferent.

"Who was that 'mean bitch' ya were talkin' about?"

"My aunt."

Confusion crossed his face, and she smiled a bit.

"It's a long story…"

"Start from the beginning."

Looking around to be sure they were alone, she finally started the story of her life…

"I started manifesting my powers before I could remember…I just remember running around in my house and changing whenever I wanted…My parents didn't care…The rest of the family…"

Her smile was sarcastic…

"Well, they were purely anti-mutant…They all hated me, but they did that by ignoring my existence…Not my aunt…"

Her eyes were glazed over, like thin clouds covering the moon…

"She kept telling them I was an animal, that I didn't deserve the life they were giving me…They never listened to her, but she always looked so…HATEFUL…"

Her voice got soft now, like the mention of this woman instinctively made her quieter to avoid detection…

"When I was seven, my parents started getting sick…I didn't know at the time, but it was cancer…In both of them…"

All the old emotions started welling up, you could see it in her eyes, and she hardly registered that he'd pulled her into his arms…

"My aunt kept coming by as they got sicker, always demanding things I never understood at the time…I had snarled at her once, when she'd made mommy cry…Told her to leave and bit her…"

His chuckle rumbled through her back, and it seemed to comfort her…

"When I was nine, they died…Nobody ever showed me the body, but I smelled blood…And my parents' will left me with my aunt…"

She never liked this part, tried to drown it out with everything she could find, but maybe THIS is what she had needed…

Someone to listen…

"I was only with her for a year…But she made me feel like…"

He could hardly hear her now…

"Worthless…"

"Yer not."

Startled out of her memories by Logan's firm shake, she looked up at his stern face.

"Ya mean a lot ta everybody in here."

"They would have been well-off without me…"

"Bullshit."

"…What makes you think I'm worth anything?"

"'Cause…Jeez…"

Logan was beginning to regret his decision to hold her so close, because now she could latch onto him and demand an answer.

Curled up on his lap, eyes wide and questioning, he was starting to suspect she knew how to use the Puppy-Dog Eyes…

"…Yer just different, alright? Ya make a difference fer those kids, fer-."

Cutting himself off, he almost hit himself when he saw understanding light up her eyes…

"…You don't have to say it…"

Her smile warmed his heart over…

"I understand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine sighed, stepping out of the mansion and ready to head out onto the open road alone…

"Where do you think you're going without me?"

Pausing, he turned to see Alina, who had a pack swung over her shoulder.

"I'm leaving. An' yer not coming because ya belong here."

"I think that's where you're wrong." She replied, walking to stand beside him with that smile on her face.

"I don't really belong here. I belong with YOU."

"Oh really?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, fiddling with an unlit cigar in his fingers.

"An' what makes you think that?"

"Hey, I don't question my instincts, I go with them."

Smile widening, Alina took hold of his hand and began to pull him towards the garage.

"So lets get a ride and speed out of here, shall we?"

Watching her weave among the vehicles, Logan sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

'Can't say I'll get bored now…'

"OOO! A motorcycle! AND IT'S SCOTT'S!"

'Or lose interest…'


End file.
